


F I

by kinilaw317



Series: Strange [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinilaw317/pseuds/kinilaw317
Summary: 私设：Nolo和fingolfin是兄弟，同理适用于feanor那边。





	F I

很久前一个double熊/费的故事后续。

 

第二次拜访，Nolofinwe没带他的小情人，只带来了男朋友的外套。他砰地一声闯进门，手里提着一只酒瓶，眼神直勾勾的。Fingolfin给他吓了一跳，手上的面粉簌簌地落了半碗。

他是来蹭吃的，Feanaro给他老爸“流放”了，上午刚传了个躲在酒窖里大嚼熏火腿的视频。黑眼圈倒不见大，小臂上的棕色倒是多了。Nolofinwe开导老人不成功，反而落了个代职的差事，负责处理他男朋友手头上十来个设计方案，焦躁又饥渴。

Fingolfin无话可说，他本来也不见得话多。Feanaro他是知道的，高大、英俊，把他哥哥迷的不行。幸好，Nolofinwe自有他的一份魅力，在商业聚会上的衣香鬓影里磁石一样吸住了Feanaro的眼神。

他俩的关系开始得轰动，却维持得小心翼翼，不疾不徐。

Fingolfin不能否认他对这件事没有想法，只不过当他和Nolofinwe共享着一份面条，静待收音机播报新闻的时候，他突然想起Feanor吃面条必加辣椒，毫无道理可言。

他与Feanor半月前和平分手。他搬回了公寓，把房间通通去了白粉，裸着水泥。一楼略微修饰，租给了两个开酒吧的家伙。某天他夜起，下楼打一杯“生命之水”，不知不觉就和酒保聊到了深夜。差不多凌晨，Fingolfin顺便把人留了一宿，第二天早晨才认出这是老爸的一个助手。

Hador是个意外有礼的家伙，鉴于他一口坚硬的白牙，对Fingolfin的各类笑话报以热烈回应，双手歇在桌上，不时抚过额前蓬松的金发，无害的套头毛衣下是明显紧实的轮廓。他们的交流很快从酒类转移到了生活的各个方面。Hador家在郊区，因此不时留宿。而作为房东，Fingolgfin不介意腾出一间卧室。有时Fingolfin会请Hador来酒局上载他回家。有时他们和谐地待在客厅高高的拱顶下，身边环绕着各式毛毯，膝上架着笔记本。

 

Nolofinwe趁假带着他的车钥匙过来，想和Fingolfin去透透气，因此也和Hador聊上了。

Nolofinwe是个最没心没肺的人。晚上大家收拾东西，他陪Fingolfin去地下室掏几瓶私酿，爬楼梯的当口便不紧不慢地谈起了Hador,言下露出一股嘲讽似的笑意。大约是支持Fingolfin忘却情伤。末了Fingolfin大梦方醒地恼羞成怒才使他闭了嘴。


End file.
